AMX-101 Galluss-J
The AMX-101 Galluss-J is a Neo Zeon mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ anime series, and later in the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn novel and its OVA adaptation. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AMX-101 Galluss-J was designed by Neo Zeon to serve as an urban combat mobile suit. In that capacity, it would serve as a "mopping up" unit after an area had been bombarded, likely from an AMX-102 Zssa. Apart from several missile launchers, the Galluss-J does not possess any powerful long-range weapons, instead specializing in close combat battle. For this purpose, the scientists of Axis seemed to have drawn inspiration from the MS-07 Gouf mobile suit series that appeared during the One Year War, and was noted for its excellent urban combat abilities. Like the Gouf, the Galluss-J was equipped with a set of light machine guns in the fingers of its left hand, weapons that were useless at long range but effective in close range. For additional power in hand-to-hand combat, the arms of the Galluss-J were designed to retract and, like a spring, gather potential energy before being released which added power to its punch attacks. Armaments ;*2-tube Missile Pod :Equipped on both sides of the chest. ;*Finger Launcher :Mounted in the mobile suit's fingers are a series of small caliber machine guns. Also known as finger missiles, these weapons are intended for use in close-range combat or for attacking small targets, including personnel and missiles. ;*Energy Gun :Hand carried in use, this weapon serves as the Galluss-J's primary means of ranged combat. It has a 4-tube missile pod on its left side and has a power rating of 3.8 MW. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when deployed and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Galluss-J carries a single beam saber for melee combat. ;*BR-87A Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle used by the Hizack and Marasai, it is powered by a replaceable e-pac and is power rated at 2.2 MW. History One of the earliest Galluss-J units to be built was employed by Neo Zeon officer Mashymre Cello, who would use this mobile suit to attempt to ferret out the refugee AEUG battleship Argama from its hiding place inside Side 1's Shangri-La colony. That original prototype model was defeated by Judau Ashta in the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. The Galluss-J would see a limited production run throughout the Neo Zeon War and would commonly be used as a defense to guard Axis. During the latter days of the war, a number of these mobile suits were a part of Glemy Toto's separatist forces. In U.C. 0096, the Galluss-J would later be seen in the hands of Zeon Remnants during the attacks on Dakar and Torrington Base. Variants ;*AMX-101E Schuzrum-Galluss ;*AMX-101G Galluss-G ;*AMX-101K Galluss-K ;*AMX-101S Gallus-S Gallery galluss-j uc.jpg Galluss-J_lineart.png|Line art - front view AMX-101-r.jpg|Rear view Galluss-J.jpeg|Galluss-J: line arts by Yutaka Izubuchi amx-101-head.jpg|Head amx-101-cockpithatch.jpg|Cockpit hatch amx-101-energygunmissilepod.jpg|Energy Gun/Missile Pod rms-108-beamrifle.jpg|BR-87A Beam Rifle AMX-101_Galluss-J.jpg|SD Galluss-J as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars galluss-j.jpg|Galluss-J (from Gundam Perfect File) NewtypeMagazine_Gundam_ZZ_NeoZeonMS_by_HirotoshiSano.jpg|"Mobile Suits The Third Generation" - Neo Zeon's MS illustration by Hirotoshi Sano for Newtype magazine (1986). From left: AMX-006 Gaza-D, AMX-103 Hamma Hamma, AMX-101 Galluss-J and AMX-102 Zssa gallusjglemy.png|Galluss-J (Glemy Faction Colors) as featured in Gihren's Greed Galluss-J Glemy.jpg|U.C. 0088: Glemy Faction's Galluss-J (right), with Glemy Toto (left) and Ple Two looking on AMX101_Galluss-J_p01.jpg|U.C. 0096: Zeon Remnants' Galluss-J, armed with BR-87A Beam Rifle (from Gundam Unicorn OVA) Gunpla OldGallussJ.jpg|1/144 Original AMX-101 Galluss-J (1986): box art Notes and Trivia References galusj.jpg|Galluss-J: information from 1/144 Original Galluss-J modeling manual galluss prismatic mobiles.jpg External links *Galluss-J on mahq ja:AMX-101 ガルスJ